Gifted
by Death Cake
Summary: When two new students appear at Forks High School, what is to be expected? Something odd is going on and the Cullens know it, but what? And what do the Volturi want with them? So many questions, yet so few answers...
1. Chapter 1: New Arrivals

**Alrighty people. This here shall be my first ever fanfiction. The most that one could consider writing that I've ever done is doing RPs (roleplays) with friends and such. This will be my first attempt at writing something all my own. Just to make a few things clear, I've just heard of Twilight in the past month through my mother. Though I read all 4 books within 5 days and I've seen Twilight in theaters. So if some of the characters are OOC, please forgive me. ^^;; As I am not accustomed to their habits or personalities all that well yet. Also, this story will take place after Eclipse and the whole ordeal with Victoria, still in Winter. So I suppose you could think of this kind of like an alternative Breaking Dawn. ^^ But enough of my blabbering! All characters except for Lori and Leon (whom you shall meet in a bit) belong to Stephenie Meyer. I hope you enjoy the story!**

Gifted - Chapter 1 - New Arrivals

The sky was cast with dark, swirling clouds that blocked all traces of light from the sun that tried it's hardest to shine through that morning in the small town of Forks. But it failed miserably, and as if to taunt the sun, the clouds started to let small flakes of snowy crystals fall down to the ground below. Within an hour, there was a thin layer of pure white coating the houses, trees, and roads. As the snow continued to fall though, there was no sign of it letting up.

But regardless, the day went on as it normally would for the inhabitants of the town. People got up early for work and kids prepared themselves for what would be a very edgy day at school as they waited for the last bell to ring. After all, who wouldn't want to play in the snow that was sure to pile up? But little did the students of Forks High School know that there would be something far more interesting than the snow waiting for them at school.

Kids drove carefully as possible on the roads, not wanting an accident, cars of all makes, though each more shabby than the last. All except for two cars, at least. The silver Volvo and the Jeep Wrangler that pulled into the parking lot were not unknown to the rest of the students. They knew who drove those cars and the students that were out in the snow headed for one of the school buildings for their class stopped or slowed a bit to watch, as always.

The Cullens and the Hales, as well as Swan all appeared from the vehicles. Edward, Alice, and Emmett Cullen, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, and of course Isabella Swan. As usual they were all dazzlingly gorgeous, even Bella as she walked with Edward's arm around her shoulder. Alice held Jasper's hand in hers as she danced towards the door after the first two, and Rosalie walking with Emmett. It was not an uncommon sight.

What was unusual was a third car driving into the lot that was very much like the Cullens' cars; expensive and new. A red Audi TT sports car headed into the lot, the windows all tinted so dark you couldn't see who was driving it. It easily found a parking spot in the middle of the lot, and also in the middle of all the spectators that instantly started to buzz at the new car. The Cullen family had arrived, so who could this possibly be?

As the car's purring engine buzzed into silence, it shook a bit with movement inside. There was a little squealing noise that instantly caught the attention of those that weren't looking, including the Cullens, Alice in particular who was eyeing the fresh-off-the-line sports car. The driver side door opened after a few moments and out stepped a behemoth.

The first thing to become visible to the students around was a head of black, spiked hair that stuck out at all ends in a wild style that instantly started to get dotted with white flakes of snow. A pair of blue, slightly icy eyes glanced around a bit at the door was closed behind him. He was tall, at least 6' 5". In fact, he seemed like he was the tallest one standing in the lot. And to go along with his height was a finely muscled build visible through the slightly torn and worn jeans clinging to his legs, the dark green t-shirt that also stuck to his chest and the dark brown, almost black jacket left unzipped in the cold morning air. His dark boots left an imprint in the snow on the ground as there was just a slight jingling noise as the chain-link belt around his waist clung onto his hips, ears pierced multiple times and a simple black bit of rope tied around his neck with a pendant hanging from it in the shape of a dagger. Over his back was a simple backpack he held by the strap over his shoulder. All in all, he looked like the type that caused trouble.

The passenger side door opened then, eyes turning to see who would climb out of the car next. No doubt it would be another hefty thug-like guy. One of his pals or something. After all, guys like that tended to travel in packs, didn't they? But surprisingly, someone extremely short hopped out of the car. Hopped.

A pair of fuzzy white bunny ears with pink velvet insides flopped from the car, the little ears connecting to a fluffy white hood that was pulled up around a girl's face. A pair of bright red eyes were visible underneath the furry hood, as well as a wisp of golden brown bangs that had a slight wave to them, the rest of her hair covered by the hood. The long coat was pink with white buttons running up the front. White fur lined the edge of the sleeves and the very bottom of the coat, as well as a little shawl hanging off a small set of shoulders that connected to the coat. A pink tie kept the hood shut and on her head, the ends having white puff balls dangling from them. And on either side of the coat were pockets that looked like rabbits, white and fuzzy like the fur that lined the coat with small pink ribbons attached. Her legs were clad in white stocking that went up past the end of the coat to her thighs pink ribbons keeping them tied up on her legs and on her feet a pair of white high heeled shoes with a single buckle keeping them on. On her back was a white backpack that had white angel wings sticking out the sides. And as if the clothes weren't surprising enough, what was even more surprising was that this girl looked like she was 12. She was so short, probably the shortest there. Why was a school girl that young at a high school with some big fella?

"Oh! This is so exciting! So exciting!" a voice came from the pink bunny bundle as the girl hopped up and down. Her voice wasn't like a 12 year old's though. It was cute, beautiful, like the chiming of bells or something wonderful. Fit for someone older, yet still having a cute and childish tone to it.

Everyone watched as the taller than tall boy walked around the car to the girl's side. His face was calmed, almost emotionless aside from the slight glassy glow behind his icy eyes. Without a word, he reached down knocking out the girl's legs behind her knees and forcing her to fall back on his arm like it was some sort of chair. Then as if it was nothing at all strange, he lifted her up, sitting her on his shoulder and placing his arm just over her legs to keep her still as she giggled, the bunny ears flopping on her head. She wrapped her arms around his head, patting his spiky hair as he started off through the crowd towards the main office of the school.

There was a moment of silence before whispers broke out among the students. Instantly buzz of these two visitors began circulating through the small school. Two seemingly unlikely people, some big guy and a cute little girl, here at Forks? And no doubt they had quite a bit of wealth to have a car like that. That big guy looked...well...to most of the girls, he looked like a total catch! And that little girl was just too adorable for words!

As she was being carried through the crowd, the girl with the bloody red eyes looked at everyone they passed. It was clear from the big smile on her face that she was not a shy type. She said hi and waved to people, all the students she didn't know and had never met, giggling every now and then as she was waved back at or smiled at while the boy just remained silent and didn't even glance at those he was walking by. As they passed by the Cullens though, the girl's eyes were drawn to Alice. She gasped a bit and patted the boy's cheek to get his attention.

"Her eyes are pretty!" she said, perfectly loud enough for everyone in the lot to hear. Upon closer inspection, she noticed all except for Bella had a beautiful pair of golden eyes.

"All of them are!" she exclaimed, leaning back slightly in the grasp to get a better look at they passed by.

"Her's is like chocolates! That makes me hungry~ I haven't eeeaateeennnn..."

A little pout instantly popped onto the plump pair of lips, her cheeks puffing slightly with a huff as her tummy gave a growl to confirm said statement. She groaned a little and plopped her head onto the boy's, he seemingly oblivious to the girl's words and actions.

"I'm sooooo hungryyy~ When's lunch? Huh?" she questioned as she pulled on the boy's cheeks, the two of them now far away from the golden eyed group down the sidewalk towards the front office. Her voice echoed away, muttering about pancakes and waffles as they went inside of the building in the office, leaving very surprised and confused student, including the 'golden and chocolate' eyed ones.

"....Ah..." Bella started, blinking a bit in the direction where the two had gone, "...did anyone else notice...her eyes?"

There was silence for a moment as each person replayed the vision of bloody red eyes and pale skin that had graced them not moments ago. Indeed, that was a rather disturbing sight, one they'd all noticed, of course.

"She doesn't smell like 'that' though," Emmett said, speaking the obvious thought on everyone's mind. "She's a little midget though! And did you see that big guy? I hate to say it, but the guy's taller than me!"

"Such a sense of fashion though~ The girl, I mean. Pink bunny ears. I have to admit, though it would probably look horrible on anyone else, she pulled it off," Alice said, linking her arm with Jasper's.

"Can we please just ignore it and get on with our day? They're obviously not like us, or else we would have noticed it before they even got out of the car." Of course, Rosalie was as she always was; Rosalie.

"Edward?"

The slightly worried, yet curious tone of Bella's voice caught the attention of the others as they looked to Bella, who was looking to Edward. He wore a slightly blank expression, yet one that held a look of deep thinking, and just a slight frown on his face as he stared in the direction the girl and boy had walked.

"What is it?" Alice asked, or rather, more likely demanded by the tone as she cocked her head to the side ever so slightly. There was a moment, everyone waiting for an answer as to why he seemed to be in a down mood.

"...I couldn't..." he started slowly, trying to find his words as he glanced back at the questioning gazes of his family. He shook his head a bit, "They're like Bella." From that fact, confusion resulted.

"Like me?"

"What I mean is, I couldn't read their minds... There was something blocking me," Edward said, obviously suspicious on that fact now.

"Oh boy! Not another Bella on our hands! The school and the student body is in for it if they turn out to be another couple of major klutz," Emmett said with a big goofy grin. The frown and attempt at a death glare he got in return merely made him laugh.

"Seriously. The only person's mind I've never been able to access is Bella's," Edward started, completely serious on the subject, "And who knows why that is. Now there's two more. And they don't appear to be at all normal by human standards."

"Something's up..." Bella muttered, mirroring Edward's concern.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Emmett said, teasing Bella to no end. Though the grinding and elbowing of his ribs by Alice easily made him shut up and mutter something unintelligible, though never did he lose that grin of his.

"We're going to be late..." Jasper said silently. Then as if on cue, the school bell, signaling students had just 5 minutes before class started, rang. The students that had remained in the parking lot instantly hurried off to their rooms.

"Let's just pick this up later then," Edward said, not willing to let the subject die down completely. There was definitely something odd going on; he could feel it. Perhaps those two weren't vampires, but they weren't normal. And he was sure that everyone else wanted to find out what was going on, just as he did. But for now, the group parted ways, each of them going off to their classes.

In the first class, where Alice and Bella had class together, the classroom was buzzing with talk of the two new students. Word had caught on quick, it seemed. Alice and Bella sat at the back of the class in their seats though, too many seats apart to join in conversation with each other. As things were settling down, the teacher walked in and got ready to teach that day's lesson, all the students instantly going silent. He told a book and page number for all of them to turn to when the door opened yet again. All eyes looked up to see who it was.

"Hiiiii~!" the sing-song voice rang out, much to everyone's surprise. The girl that was seen earlier skipped into the classroom, her heels clicking lightly on the floor as she headed right into the front of the class to the teacher. It seemed she had taken off the bunny eared coat. Now released from the confines of the hooded jacket were long twirls of golden brown locks tied in pony tails on either side of her head by pink hair ribbons. Tints of red were visible in the curls that went all the way down to just below her knees, bouncing and bobbing with even the simplest of movements she made. She now wore a frilly and lacy pink and white outfit that looked like it was fit for a doll. In fact, she looked like a living doll.

Behind her the boy stood quietly with her, holding her bunny eared jacket over his arm for her and her book bag along with it, his own still slung over his shoulder. He didn't say a word, and didn't look at anyone, seeming to just stare off at the wall at the very back of the classroom.

"Ah...you must be one of the new students," the teacher said, addressing the tall boy. He glanced down at the little girl though, scratching his head, "But...why...er...is this little girl with you? I thought your sister was to be joining the school as well?"

"Hey! Who you calling a little girl?" the little doll huffed out, placing her hands on her hips and frowning up at the teacher, though it looking more like an adorable little pout. "I'll have you know I'm turning 17 in a few months~ And I am his sister! Half-sisssteeerrrr~" she said, tackling the taller boy and clinging onto his free arm, still pouting at the teacher.

Gasps and whispers rose from the class as the teacher, taken completely off guard at the fierce cuteness of the 'little girl', stood there with his mouth agape for a moment. It seemed he didn't regain his composure fast enough; the girl took a step toward him, tilting her head to the side and blinking up at him with her ruby-red eyes.

"Are you gonna introduce us?" she said, seeming to go from all pouting and angry to happy-go-lucky in an instant as she looked around the class a bit, then back to the teacher.

"...Ah...y-yes. Go ahead and introduce yourselves quickly and then you can take a seat at the back," the teacher said, clearing his throat slightly as he sat down at his desk, waving a hand for them to go on, though he still seemed a little shaken.

Without waiting a second, the bouncy bubbly girl turned on the entire class, a great big smile appearing on her face. She grabbed the edges of her frilled little dress, crossed her legs, and did a fancy little bow before popping back up.

"My name is Florette Emma-Lee Katherine, but you can all just call me Lori! And this is my brother, Zacharie Leon Alexander, but he goes by Leon. Nice to meet you all!" she said happily, her smile reaching all the way to her eyes.

Oh yes. This was far more interesting than snow...

**Well, that was my first chapter. ;; Review to tell me how I did? I hope I did a good job. And for those that care to look, there are links to the car that Lori and Leon drove in and the outfit that Lori wears in my profile (and if they aren't there, then I'll have them up soon). I'll always include pictures of her outfits, since they're all so....elaborate and such. ^^; I won't bother with Leon's cuz he's kind of plain. ;; But I'll get the next chapter up when I can. It'll start off rocky but gradually get better (hopefully). Thank you to those that took the time to read and even greater thanks to those that are going to take the time to review. *gives cookie***


	2. Chapter 2: Snowballs and Cupcakes

**Hello there! This is the second chapter of my Gifted series~ Just want to stick up the standard little notice that the only characters I own are Lori and Leon. All other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. And also want to stick a little note to someone~**

**reekaL0VE - Thank you for taking the time afterwards to review~ You have no idea how unbelievably happy that made me! To know that even just one person likes my story is enough to have me absolutely excited for an entire day (which I was after reading what you said~). And I assure you, as the story goes on, you'll see more into who Lori and Leon are. :3**

**Now, enjoy this new chapter! ^w^**

Gifted - Chapter 2 - Snowballs and Cupcakes

That day, school went by so fast it was nearly a blur for all the students. As with the day when Bella had first arrived, talk of the two new students circulated the school over and over. Most hushed whispers and little comments and rumors returned right back to the one who had started them; it was something all too easy to do with such a small student body.

Lori and Leon had come to learn that they had all their classes together, thankfully. That resulted in Lori being giddy through the first half of the day, even more so than she had been when she'd first arrived. And as the students in their classes observed the two, a few of the more keen ones came to notice little oddities and things about the two. Though they kept quiet through class for the most part, with the occasional bouncing in her seat by Lori, in the halls she never ceased her babbling. And one thing that some noticed was that even though her mouth ran like a motor, her other half didn't speak a word. In the hours they had been there, no one had ever heard a word come past those lips of his. Not even the teachers could get him to answer questions, causing most to get rather annoyed with him.

Those were odd, yes. But what was the most strange was that, despite having never spoken a single syllable, Lori kept up conversations with Leon nonstop. Like she'd ask a question and not even wait a split second before going on with her conversation. She was like a mouse running on a wheel, never missing a beat. It was more or less like she was simply talking to herself in the halls. And as if Leon, as highly intimidating as he was, didn't keep the students a good three feet away, Lori's 'conversations' with him did so even more. Though they were intrigued, they couldn't bring themselves to approach either of the two.

Yet talk of the two new and exciting things known as Leon and Lori didn't cease. Or, as some of the school population had come to know them, the "Quiet, Tall Dude" and the "Little Doll". And as students started to head for the cafeteria for lunch, all eyes were on the two as they followed right along.

"Yay! Finally!!!" Lori exclaimed as she bounced right out of her chair, "I've been soooooo hungryyyy! Come on Leooonnn~ Let's go, let's go!" She bounced on her feet slightly, her long curls hopping up and down right along with her as she waited impatiently for her companion to get up.

Leon remained silent as he took the books they had out on their desk and put them back into each of their bags, doing what Lori didn't do for herself. He wasn't slow, but he didn't rush and jump up like she had as he quietly stood up and pushed their chairs in. But he was too slow for the hyperactive child as she grabbed his free hand and started to pull him along, or at least try to.

It was a rather comical sight all in all; a small little Lori trying to pull along a huge Leon that didn't even budge an inch in her feeble attempts to hurry him along. It was like an ant trying to push an elephant; Leon didn't even take notice of it. He merely did what he'd been doing all that day. He reached down, picked her up, and carried her off out of the classroom, the little one in his arms clapping her hands happily. It was another odd little thing. If no one had seen Lori jumping or walking on her own, they all would have assumed she was a paraplegic. Actually, the things that he did for Lori, which was basically whatever she asked, made him seem more like a servant than a brother or friend.

Outside, students walked across the lot through the snow, which had piled up in the past few hours, to the building that held the lunch room. It had stopped snowing for a while earlier, but all too soon had it started up again with an even greater vengeance. There was word among the teachers of closing the last half of school due to a possible snow storm risk. As it was, the snow on the ground already piled up past students' ankles, causing very cold feet and wet socks for those that hadn't come prepared with boots and heavy winter wear.

Some students stopped to throw snowballs at each other, just goofing around here and there a little bit. But soon, heated comments and teasing tones lured more players into what was turning into an all out snowball war. Baseball sized snow clumps started flying through the air, followed by a cry of dismay or laughter at the victim that suffered their icy doom. And that just resulted in a return of fire, the war continuing on.

As Lori and Leon were headed for the cafeteria, right through the middle of the battlefield, they watched the snowballs to make sure they didn't get hit. Or at least Leon did; Lori was absentmindedly talking about food, mainly desserts and sweet treats she had a craving for at that moment. She talked about eating whole cakes and pies, and buckets of candy, tubs of ice cream and more. Those that overheard were lead to wonder that if the girl truly did eat like that, why wasn't she any bigger? Or why, at least, was she not a little chubby thing? But that, as well as many other things about the two, would more than likely remain a mystery.

Leon neared the doors to the building, nearly to the safe haven from the war zone and a nice warm place to enjoy their meal. Luckily, they'd made it through the lot without any snowballs flying their way. Mostly because the students stopped throwing before they got into that area instead to, once again, gawk at Lori as she giggled and waved to people frantically, getting waves and smiles in return. Sometimes it was a good thing to be the new kids at school, it seemed. Or maybe not.

"Lori! Look out!!!"

The cry that came from a nearby student was too late as a huge snowball came flying right up at her face. And before she had a chance to move, it slammed right into her, knocking her right off of Leon's shoulder and back into a pile of snow. At this, the snow fun instantly stopped and chaos ensued. A group gathered around Lori as she lay in the snow, unmoving for a minute and her face hidden under the white blob that was already starting to melt on her. She hadn't bothered to put on her coat when moving from building to building. After all, all the buildings were in the same area and it wasn't that cold outside. Or at least she didn't notice the cold. But now, laying in the frosty snow, it was kind of a hard thing to miss.

"Lori! Ah, gee whiz. I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" the boy that had thrown the snowball asked as he too joined the crowd. He pushed his way to the center, going to help Lori up, but before he could get a hold of her shoulder to help her, a hand lashed out, grabbing his wrist. All eyes instantly darted to the hand and to the one it was attached to. There were gasps of surprise around the crowd as they started backing up a bit.

Leon usually had a blank look on his face, one that seemed as though he was only there in body, but not mind. Never did a hint of any emotion cross his stoic face. But now, much to everyone's surprise and horror, he wore an icy glare. His eyes no longer held their blank look; a shimmer of anger was apparent in them. His jaw was tense as he gritted his teeth, a slight frown marring his face as well. If that wasn't scary enough, it felt as if wave upon wave of hot, crushing hatred was radiating from him. A shiver ran up everyone's spines, but it wasn't from the cold outside. Most of them came to realize then and there that they did not want to be within 10 feet of Leon if they could help it. Lori was fine. She was wonderful and everyone would love to hang out with her. But as long as she stayed stuck to Leon like glue, it seemed that most of the students would rather just stay away.

A distance away, students that either didn't care for the scene or were scurrying away from the hateful aura that Leon poured out were heading into the cafeteria. Among those that didn't care were the Cullens. Though, they too could feel the hate radiating off of Leon a distance away, it effected Jasper the most. And that, combined with the fright that was spreading through the group around Lori, wasn't making for a good feeling. But then, as they were just about to enter the building, they all froze. Every set of golden eyes turned and landed on the group surrounding Lori and Leon, but more specifically, towards the center of the group as something caught their attention. Their eyes seemed to widen slightly as they stood frozen there.

Bella couldn't hear it. Instead, she stood there in confusion as her loved ones around her tensed up instantly. She could tell as she held onto Edward's arm lightly, feeling his muscles tighten up under his cool, yet hard skin. She looked up at him and the rest, but their gazes didn't flicker to her. They were kept on the scuffle a ways away, on Leon, to be more specific. Even though she didn't know what was going on, she couldn't help her eyes straying to Leon as well, wondering what they had seen about him to make them so strained.

She couldn't hear the low rumble that resonated through the empty lot. She didn't see the snowflakes that trembled in their descent to earth as the vibration shifted them just ever so slightly. But to the Cullens, the sound was as clear as crystal. A low growling, far too low for humans to hear, spread through the area, and their eyes were locked on the very source of it. They saw what no one else did as Leon's body seemed to vibrate with the deep growls. They saw his spiky hair seem to get just slightly edgy, slightly more spiky, as if he were a cat that was angrily puffing it's tail up. To those around that couldn't see or hear these things though, it was simply as if he were just kneeling in the snow quietly and unmoving.

"Teehee~"

A little giggling noise sounded, drawing the attention of the group around Lori that had been steadily backing away from Leon. The little doll reached up and wiped the glob of snow off her face, sitting up quickly in the snow. Her eyes were wide. Her cheeks had a slight pinkish tinge to them from the sudden cold that had hit her, the only noticeable coloration to her otherwise pale skin. It wasn't as pale as the Cullens, but she was still pale, all things considered. Which was in striking contrast to the slightly tanned skin that Leon had. It seemed everything about them were as different as day and night, including their reactions to her getting knocking into the snow.

"That was so mean!" she said, pouting a little, but it was a pout that had a small smile of joy hidden beneath it. "A sneak attack is cheating!"

Instantly, it was as if the tension that had just filled the air melted away. Everyone let out a sigh of relief as the glare and frown that had appeared on Leon's face was gone so quickly that it seemed entirely possible the whole thing was just a figment of everyone's imaginations. Even the hand that had previously been crushing the other's boys wrist was now gently patting the rest of the snow off of Lori's shoulders, much to her delight.

Back where the Cullens where, the tension was still in the air, though indeed it had lessened. Bella was still in such a state of loss though, left out of something they had apparently seen that she hadn't.

"Edward?"

Finally the five pairs of golden eyes that had been off watching the scene turned to her. And it was now apparent that she was under all of their stares. A blush flushed to her cheeks under their burning gazes, but she craned her neck a bit in a "can someone please tell me what just happened?" type of way.

"What? Are you deaf or something?" Emmett snorted, though it was obvious he didn't mean any harm. Of course he knew she couldn't hear. He just loved teasing her and making that embarrassing little blush deepen, which indeed it did. That in itself lessened the tension even more, as he had hoped it would.

"Be nice, you big oaf. It's not Bella's fault she can't hear as well as we do," Alice said, huffing at said "big oaf" before turning to Bella, the tongue sticking out at the back of her head going unnoticed.

"There was a sound coming from that guy. Like the growling of some rabid animal," she explained, "But it was so low we barely even caught it."

"I didn't hear it..." Bella muttered lightly, looking down at her feet in the snow. She was beginning to get very cold outside.

"Captain Ob--"

Before Emmett could make that snide and teasing remark, Alice had picked up a snowball and packed it tightly into what could only be described as a ball of rock-hard ice. It whizzed straight through the air and smacked it's target dead on, crashing into Emmett's face and shattering into pieces.

"Oh ho ho ho! You did not just do that," Emmett said, grinning with fierce determination as he bent down to pick up a ball of his own snow.

"What are you, Santa Claus? "Oh ho ho ho!" If you don't want to get pummeled into a snow drift, you'll drop the ball," Alice warned, though she herself had a little smirk on her face.

Emmett and Alice started bickering back and forth as Rosalie and Jasper both sighed at their more rambunctious halves. Edward too sighed and shook his head as he turned to Bella. He spotted and felt the barely noticeable shivers that were running through her and, wanting her to try to stay warm, he pulled the collar of her jacket up a bit more to her rosy cheeks, those cheeks turning even redder in response.

"Wh...what about the growling?" Bella said quietly, trying to take attention away from her flushed and embarrassed cheeks. And after all, they couldn't just let the subject die down. This was something important for all of them to discuss, and probably something that Carlisle should be informed of later. After all, anything abnormal they see is always reported to him, as she'd seen Alice call him so many times with news.

"It's nothing you have to worry yourself over, Bella," Edward said with one of his small, yet dazzling smiles plastered on his perfect face, one that left Bella breathless as she gazed into his eyes. For a minute she was just quiet as her mouth was left agape, trying to say something, but nothing came out. After a few moments though, she forced herself to tear her gaze away from those entrancing golden pools.

"You dazzle too much..." Bella mumbled under her breath a bit, glancing down to the snow again and shuffling her feet. She was beginning to lose feeling to them. She wanted to dearly to get inside the cafeteria, but wouldn't dare rush him or anyone else. But she felt a cool finger slide under her chin, forcing her head up and her chocolate brown eyes to connect with the golden orbs that stared back at her, capturing her in their deep mysterious abyss yet again, forcing a deeper blush to her cheeks. She vaguely heard the little chuckle from him, but the only thing she focused on was the fact that his face was getting closer to hers. She held her breath, waiting for the inevitable.

"Awwww~ How cuuutteeee!!!"

The moment was ruined. Emmett and Alice, in the middle of starting their own snowball war, stopped and looked up along with Rosalie and Jasper. Edward too, having been about to lean down and plant a sweet little kiss on Bella's forehead, looked up along with Bella to see none other than Lori and Leon. For a moment, they all tensed up again, glancing from Lori to Leon. Though they saw Leon just had that blank look back on his face.

Jasper stayed tense though. Seeing as he could feel what others felt around him, he could feel the happiness bubbling from Lori. But from Leon....he could feel absolutely nothing. And that concerned him a bit. Everyone had feelings, whether it be calmed or neutral. There were even feelings from dead things. The Cullens, for one. But if you were to walk into a burned down forest, he would be able to feel the sadness and despair in that area. Everything had a feeling to it. He didn't.

Lori had recovered from her little attack of the snow balls and, as much as she would have loved to join in a war, she had decided to place eating ahead of play. Instead of picking her up on his shoulder above his own head though, Leon had kept his arm low for her to sit on and use his chest as a support. There would be no more accidents on the way to the cafeteria if he could help it. So now Lori swung her legs slightly back and forth in the air, careful not to kick Leon, as she snuggled against his chest for the warmth that her body needed in that cold air. As they'd passed by the group she'd seen earlier, she'd tugged on his shirt a bit, making him stop as she'd wanted

She smiled as the golden eyes and the pair of brown ones looked up at her. She giggled as she quickly glanced over each one of them, not hiding it as she sized them up one by one as she passed by. She sized up Edward and Bella, Jasper and Rosalie. She giggled at Emmett as she passed by; Alice had thrown a snowball last minute and it smacked him right in the face again as Lori and Leon were passing by. She also sized Alice up. She smiled especially at her; she was probably one of the shortest ones aside from herself. Lori easily got along with shorter people.

"Hello! I saw you all earlier~ The pretty-eyed people!" she said, waving her hand a bit at them. She smiled towards Alice and Bella in particular though, "Alice...mm...Cullen and Bella Swan, right? We had earlier classes with you! Mind if we join you and your friends for lunch?"

Alice blinked a bit and glanced at the rest of her family. They all seemed tense at the request and it was clear none of them really wanted to sit with them. But then, in order to figure out the two and maybe get a hint at who, or what, they were, it would be the easiest thing to do. So she put on a great big smile right back at Lori and gave a nod.

"Sure! We'd love it if you could join us~ Here, allow me to introduce my family," Alice said and, as she pointed at the person, named them off, "Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Jasper and Rosalie Hale." As she spoke, each person gave their own greeting. Edward gave just a small smile, though it seemed strained. Emmett gave his trademark huge grin, of course. Jasper gave a nod of his head and Rosalie just looked the two up and down with a slight sneer.

"Nice to meet you all! For those who don't know, I'm Florette Emma-Lee Katherine, but call me Emma. And this is my brother, Zacharie Leon Alexander, but you can all call him Leon~" Lori said, repeating the introduction she had giving in an earlier class.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. Answer me this, Lori. Why in the world are you so small? What are you, like, 12?" Emmett asked with a laugh. She really was a small fry. And he just laughed even more when she huffed and puffed as if she were some big bad wolf.

"I'm not 12!!! I'll soon be 17 thank you very much! And now you answer me. What is a 40-something year old doing in high school? Or are you just on steroids? If so, you should take some more. Because you can hardly tell you use them," Lori said sarcastically, sticking her tongue out at Emmett in a childish way.

"Oh~ Small and feisty! What a combination. At least your bark is worse than your bite!" Emmett teased. Already he knew he was going to enjoy torturing this little doll, especially if she would attempt to tease and torture right back.

"If you wanna test that theory then take a couple steps closer, tough guy! I'll bite that nose clean off your face~" Lori said, snapping her teeth a little with a pout on her face, but there was a hint of a smile underneath it. She didn't like being teased, but she was so used to people commenting about her height and appearance that it had become all too easy for her to joke right along and tease right back.

"Ooooh nooo~ I'm soooo scared!" Emmett said in mock terror, putting his arms up as a look of sheer terror crossed his face. Though he couldn't hold it; he couldn't keep the grin off his face and the laugh from bubbling up. Lori merely pouted still until she too started giggling.

"Well, looks like you and Emmett will get along just fine~" Alice said happily with a smile, giving a nod of her approval at them. She still had her doubts about the two, but they seemed friendly and harmless enough.

A few steps away, Rosalie was absolutely fuming. She was in more of a cranky mood than usual purely because Emmett had taken a liking to Lori so easily. He did that with everyone, but it was even worse when you didn't know exactly what you were taking a liking to. Jasper seemed fine with things seeing as Alice was okay with the situation. That, and all the happy, bubling love radiating off of Lori, even in her 'anger', was hard to ignore. Bella and Edward though didn't seem to be paying attention though as Bella was shivering slightly, her teeth chattering from the cold. She was putting up with it until everyone was ready to get inside, but it was obvious as Edward took off his own jacket and draped it around her shoulder that he wouldn't let it slide.

"How about we all head in for lunch now?" Edward said, wrapping an arm around the blushing Bella as he looked toward the group. Though he actually didn't wait as he started leading Bella into the cafeteria. The main priority was to get her nice and warm again. As expected, everyone looked to him and followed right along. Lori seemed most happy for this as she squirmed out of Leon's grasp and instantly followed after her new-found friends.

"Food time! Food time! Oh what a wonderful tiiimmme~" she said as she spun into the cafeteria, doing little pirouettes as the taller of the two followed close behind. Both of them followed after the Cullens, following their lead as they headed to the food carts that had varieties of different food piled on them and picked up some trays.

While Edward picked up a tray and started putting food on it for Bella, the other Cullens just grabbed whatever random food items that was in reach. It's not like they'd be eating it after all. Leon grabbed two trays for both himself and Lori and, carrying them, let Lori pick out their foods and pile them on the plates. On Leon's, she put all the foods that she knew he liked. A hamburger, some slices of pepperoni pizza, and other things, all of which included some type of meat. For her own plate, she skipped all the main food and went right to the desserts and started piling everything she could fit on her plate. Cookies, pies, cakes, ice cream, puddings, and more. Her eyes glittered happily at a huge tray of cupcakes and she snagged a few of them; cupcakes were her favorite. She paid for both the trays of food after the Cullens finished through the line and followed them to the table they always sat at during lunch. They both found a couple of seats between Emmett and Alice. When Leon set their plates down, Emmett's eyes automatically landed on the candy mountain that Lori had selected for herself.

"Jeez, kid! You're gonna eat that? That's so sweet it's almost sickening!" he said, able to smell all the sugary sweetness, as could the rest of the Cullens at the table, "You're gonna die of a sugar overload! Though at least we know now why you're so hyper." He laughed as Lori pouted.

"Don't call me "kid", old man," she said, taunting him right back, "And I'll have you know I eat this type of stuff every day and I am perfectly fine with it~"

"I'm surprised you're not a pudgy little pig! I can't imagine how many cavities you get in a year," Emmett snorted as he smudged the food on his plate around with his fork a bit, amused.

"I have a high metabolism and I burn sugars and things easily~ And I brush my teeth thank you! Maybe you should try it," she said, fanning her nose a little with a disgusted look on her face, even though she didn't smell anything. But she couldn't hold her mock anger as she giggled and grabbed a cookie, nibbling on the end happily.

Alice laughed a bit and glanced towards Jasper to see how he was doing. She noted that he honestly seemed alright, and figured it was because of the happiness that seemed to radiate off of Lori. Sitting next to him, she reached for his hand under the table and threaded her fingers with his, seeing a hint of a smile appear on his face as he squeezes her hand lightly. She smiled and looked back towards Lori and Leon as they both ate, Lori gobbling down her tray of sickening sweets and Leon just taking bites here and there as he stared at the table quietly. She glanced back at Lori only to see the doll was staring right back at her with a fascinated look.

"Your eyes are so pretty~ All of yours are! That's one thing you have in common~ Why, if I could I'd pluck all your eyes right out of your heads and make a pretty little necklace out of them!" Lori said with an adorable little giggle, "And I'd wear it around town! I'm sure it'd be eye catching~ No pun intended!" She explained as she giggled to herself.

There was silence at the table for a moment and in most of the cafeteria that had been eavesdropping on the group and listening quietly at their own tables. What had this apparently innocent and adorable young girl said? Plucking of eyes? And the Cullens, no less. It was odd enough that the two went and sat with them, seeing as no one ever did aside from Bella. But now talking about ripping their eyes from their heads?

Lori blinked a bit as she looked around at the table, seeing everyone staring at her. She tilted her head to the side a bit and, noticing the buzz of the room had died down a bit, she turned to see most of the other students were staring at her as well. Though they looked away the instant she caught them staring. She looked back at the group, clearly confused. She hummed a little bit as she kicked her legs under the table a bit, swallowing down a mouthful of ice cream.

"What? Was it something I said?" she asked, going and nibbling on the end of a pastry innocently and unknowingly. There was silence for another moment before Emmett opened his mouth to speak, more than likely something stupid. But before he could, Alice smashed his foot under the table with her heels, making him wince.

"Ah...it's nothing. So~ Where are you two from? How long have you been in Forks?" Alice said, trying to change the subject to something else. Something less strange and...disturbing.

"Oh! Well~ We've been in forks for about a week actually. Getting our house set up and everything~ Originally though we were from Florida~ It's such a change going from hot and sunny to cold and snowy. But I love the snow! So does Leon. Don't you, Leon? Yeah, you do~" Lori said as she patted Leon's shoulder, basically answering for him while she continued munching the mountain.

"Florida?" Edward asked, blinking slightly. She didn't look like she was from Florida. Leon, with his tanned skin, he could possibly be from Florida. But Lori, the pale skinned doll? But then, if things were like that, then Bella would be some tan, blond chick. He shook his head slightly and glanced towards Bella to make sure she was eating the food he'd gotten for her. He was pleased to see that she was as she listened to the conversation.

"Yeah, Florida~ Why?" Lori questioned as she swallowed the pastry she was nibbling on, finishing it and making a grab with her fork for a piece of cake.

"You don't look like you're from Florida," Rosalie leered, obviously disliking Lori and Leon by the tone in her voice.

"You're so pale! How could you possibly be from Florida? Leon? Sure, maybe. But you?" Emmett snorted out, giving a disbelieving look.

"Hy~po~crite~" Lori said, wagging her finger in the air as she spoke the word in a sing song voice. "How can you talk about me being pale when you all are lighter than I am? What are you, albinos? Ghosts?" She reached over and poked Emmett's arm with a look of concentration on her face. Everyone watched as she poked a few times, then sighed and crossed her arms.

"Nope. You're not see-through~" she said with a giggle, "Maybe you're elves~ No pointy ears though. Elves would be so cool! Like in Lord of the Rings!!! Like Legoolaaasss~" Lori instantly dropped her fork and clasped her hands together, letting out a dreamy sigh.

"I don't like Orlando Bloom," Alice said, wrinkling her nose slightly, "I just don't. He's kind of a sissy, if you ask me."

"Oh I don't like him much either, honestly~ But Legolas is so not Orlando! That long blond hair and those purrrrty-fullz ears~ The only part I've ever liked Bloom playing in is in Lord of the Rings!" Lori said with an assured nod.

"Speaking of long hair, doesn't your's get kind of...in the way?" Edward asked, slightly changing the subject as he looked at the long golden brown coils that bounced with every move she made. And as she was sitting in a chair lower to the ground, she had to pull her hair up into her lap to keep it off the floor.

"Oh no, no! Not at alll~ It is kind of hard to wash though," Lori said with a sigh, "On my own it would take more than like, an hour to simply shampoo it, never mind condition it! But with Leon's help it gets done purrrrty quickly~"

Everyone paused for a minute and looked towards Lori and Leon with slightly confused, almost horrified looks. It wasn't any of their business, but she had been the one to bring it up. And, not one to be shy on subjects, Emmett instantly cracked up.

"Oh what? You take baths together!? Looooriii's a peerrveeerrt~" he teased, "And I bet I can prove it too!" He reached over and poked Lori's knee, expected her to get all ticklish and giggle. After all, wasn't there some saying that if your knees are ticklish, you're a pervert? But Lori only blinked in confusion and looked down at her knee with a seemingly fascinated look.

"...that was supposed to prove her being a pervert....how?" Rosalie almost growled out. She was really getting annoyed with how nice and friendly her other half was being with that stupid girl.

"I'm not a pervert!" Lori said with a horrified look on her face as she slapped his hand away from her knee, rubbing the spot he poked as if it had hurt, "You try having hair as long as mine and trying to wash it quick enough on your own! And besiiiiddes. I basically have the body of a flippin' 12 year old. Really, what's there to see? He just helps me with my hair and leaves me be! So mind your own wax, you bee! Oh hey! That rhymed~"

Emmett just laughed as Lori stuck her tongue out at him and lunged for Leon's arm, wrapping her arms around it and hugging him as she pouted in an angry way. She was no doubt honest. She didn't seem to have the slightest problem with telling thing that normal people would otherwise shy away from. That was actually a pretty good trait as far as people went. The truth was always good, so long as it wasn't taken too far and she was a tattle tale. To Emmett and a few others at the table, she didn't seem like that type though. And Leon didn't seem to care what Lori said either as he remained quiet and stared at his food, not even seeming to notice that Lori was hanging off his arm.

"Hey, Lori?" Alice started, "I was just wondering...but where do you get the clothes you're wearing?"

Lori, hearing the question, instantly perked up and smiled happily. If there was one thing she liked talking about, it was clothes. More specifically, her clothes. It wasn't that she was conceited...even though, to an extent, she was. But she just loved it when she was noticed for something other than her small stature.

"I actually go online and shop for them! You won't believe some of the outfits I've seen! I even buy costumes that I like~" Lori said happily, bouncing in her seat a bit. "I only buy some of the really cute things thooouugh~ Why? Does it look bad?" Her happiness instantly died down a bit as she waited for an answer, tilting her head to the side and looking down at her ruffled pink and white dress and the long thigh-high stockings with laces tying them up.

"No, no! It's not that. Admittedly, I've never really seen people wear clothes such as yours before. But I'm not saying you look bad. In fact you pull it off quite well!" Alice said with a smile, "You look like a china doll~" Instantly, Lori's eyes lit up again and she clapped her hands together slightly.

"Oh thank you! You know, flattery will get you everywhere~" she said with a little giggle, waving her hand in the air as if saying "oh you~" or something. She then reached down to her plate to reach for another tasty pastry, nibbling on it as soon as she had it in her grasp, "But here I am going on and on about myself! Tell me about yourselves~ You said you were family, right? Are you related?"

"Actually, no. We're all kind of adoptive brothers and sisters," Alice said thoughtfully, smiling lightly at Lori who nodded a bit with a smile of her own.

"That actually sounds nice! Annnd~ Between you and me, Leon and I aren't related either! But he's still my brother~ I wubbles him~" she said in a cutesy voice as she clung onto Leon's arm yet again, snuggling on him with all her might. He merely glanced in her direction for a few seconds before looking back at his plate of food, which he had ceased eating.

"Awwww~ I know you do, I know you do~" Lori said to no one in particular, but she patted Leon's shoulder sweetly and just hugged him all the tighter, holding back a squeal.

The Cullens exchanged looks slightly at the fact that Lori seemed to be talking to herself a bit, but made no comment on it. Talk continued that way for the entire lunch period. Mainly Alice was the spokesperson while Emmett joked around and Edward threw in an occasional question. Rosalie occasionally put in a snide or cruel remark and Jasper, like Leon, simply remained completely silent. Bella too didn't speak all that much, preferring to just listen to the conversation and only speak when spoken to. All questions asked were just common things anyone would want to know. And they learned a few things here and there. Small questions were asked, nothing all that personal. But things slowly started to get deeper and deeper, and the deeper it got, the harder time Lori had at answering, it seemed. It wasn't that she had a hard time saying it, but she started to give less and less information about things, and leaving questions just barely answered with vague things. Though no one said anything, it unnerved the group at the table listening to the conversation.

"Well~ It's actually been really nice getting to know you," Alice said with a smile to Lori, to which she got a great smile in return, "Though, I'm wondering. I don't mean to sound nosy, but what's your family like? I mean, are both your parents friends? How did you both meet, seeing as you're not actually related."

At this inquiry, Lori's smile faltered for just a second as the corner of her lip twitched a bit. She sat there for a moment, seemingly stuck in a smile. Then she looked up at the ceiling a bit, scratching her neck. She leaned backwards in her chair, almost to the point it looked like she was going to fall back; her feet were barely touching the ground to keep her steady. She looked backwards, upside down at the people across the room, and got odd looks in return. Reaching up, she twirled a few locks of hair, curling them around her fingers absentmindedly.

"Lori?" Edward questioned, blinking slightly at her as she instantly flew forward, the chair standing straight back up with a clacking noise on the hard floor.

"What?" she asked, her eyes wide and blinking innocently as she set her hands in her lap lightly. She saw out of the corner of her eye a scowl appear on Rosalie's face.

"You know, I've been sitting quietly up till now listening you babble on about useless and stupid things," she said in a fit of anger.

"Rose..." Alice said in an attempt to settle her, but she was just ignored.

"The least you and that annoying and more than likely empty little brain of yours can do is come up with a reasonable answer for her. It's honestly not that hard a question! Are you retarded or something? Or maybe you're too stuck up on that high horse of yours to be kind enough to answer! Perhaps someone should knock you down a few notches so you learn to answer people when you're spoken to and so that maybe you can stop acting like the stuck up little bitch you are!"

There was a moment of silence before a millisecond after those words spilled from Rosalie's mouth, there was a cracking noise. Everyone's heads jerked towards the noise, down to see a pair of hands clenching at the table. Leon's hands were gripping it so tightly that the wood beneath his white-knuckle grip was cracking and splintering. Pairs of eyes darted up to his face to see that a strained yet clearly angry expression had set on his face, much like the one that had appeared outside with the snowball incident, yet far, far furious.

A familiar noise reached the Cullens ears at that moment, one that made them all tense up. The rumbling coming forth from Leon vibrated through his arms right down to the table, shaking it just enough for even a human to see, though one might think he was shaking in pure rage. His jaw was set, tightened and strained, the muscles in his entire body becoming slightly more prominent from his tension. His grip seemed to get tighter and tighter on the table till he nearly ripped off the end of the table. But then, in the middle of the tension, Lori reached her hand out and patted Leon's arm lightly.

"....calm....Leon..." she said with a calm yet happy smile, patting his arm, "Please don't hurt the table. You'll get in trouble if you break it."

As if on command, though it was merely a request on Lori's part, he instantly calmed. He peeled his hands off the table, revealing two giant holes each with 5 finger indents on them, the wood nearly completely broken through so that it was barely hanging on. The angry look on his face went back to a calmed look, though there was still a flicker of rage in his icy eyes. The murderous aura that had been nearly gushing out of him just moments ago died down to a small little fizzle.

Everyone looked at the holes in the table from his grip mark, eyes slightly widened. Alice glanced towards Edward and everyone else at the table, seeing them all tense despite Lori having relieved half of it with her simple words to Leon. They all then looked as Lori backed up from her chair to see the girl smiling and radiating happiness as usual, despite what just happened. But for what happened next, they didn't see it coming.

"Rosalie..." Lori started, smiling at the super model-like woman, "You should watch what annoying little noises dribble out of that hole in your head that you call a mouth. You're actually far more beautiful when you keep your lips zipped. But honestly, hun~ I think perhaps you should learn to pick your battles better. After all, I don't think it's a good idea to pick on someone that could easily tear you to pieces."

Though she had a happy and dazzling smile on her face, the words that tumbled from Lori's mouth were laced with such unbelievable hatred. Instantly, mouths dropped open in utter shock that this seemingly innocent and beautiful doll could say such a thing. And as she continued speaking, her normally high pitched, clear and pretty voice dropped down low enough that only those sitting at the table could hear it as the hate-filled edge grew slightly more noticeable. Her normally bubbly eyes, still too bubbly and happy for their own good, seemed to gain a slightly furious edge to them. And though she still seemed entirely happy and fine, the aura that had been leaking from her gained a murderous hint to it that was mainly directed at Rosalie. But that didn't stop the others, mainly Jasper, from feeling it as well; his hand under the table that had still held Alice's twitched and his grasped tightened slightly as he struggled to cope with the confusing mixture of utter happiness and intense rage. To top it all off, Leon got up out of his chair and stood behind her like some huge luminous guard dog waiting for the command to attack, though he was entirely calm.

"Annndd~" Lori continued, "Despite what you may think, yes. I can, in fact, kill you. If I couldn't, then I could, and would, at least, make your life a complete hell. And you don't know the meaning of it; you won't until I put you through it. So I think it would be in your best interest if you were to think of me as a friend rather than your enemy. It will save you so much trouble in the long run. Besides, if you were to just be a little kind and courteous, I think we could become quite good friends! Though I don't see that happening any time soon. But you know, you were right! There is a bitch at this table right now. Though I can assure you it's not me."

While she spoke, somewhere across the lunch room, one of the students that had finished lunch was getting up to go and dump her tray away. Little did she know that underneath the table, her shoe laces had been tied together. So as she stepped from her chair, she was instantly sent crashing to the floor, her tray skidding across the floor and leading to a series of unfortunate events. The tray that slid across the floor was stepped on by another student as he was walking across to the door. He slid a ways, flinging his tray up into the air over a few heads and right onto the head of the lunch lady that had been putting away the foods, carrying a big pot of hot soup. She instantly dropped it and the scalding hot pot splashed onto a nearby student. There was a screech of horror as her skin was burned through her clothes and, in her panic, she jumped up and ran towards the door, pushing other students out of her way. One of the students she pushed tripped backwards a bit before finally falling into the desert tray and causing things to fly into the air. Most of the food just fell on the floor. But one of the trays of food that he'd knocked into, the cupcakes, he had sent them flying through the air.

There was chaos in the lunch room, but while it was happening, Leon grabbed their coats, helping Lori into her's before putting his own on. He secured her backpack on her back for her as she pulled her bunny eared jacket up over her head, the fuzzy white ears flopping in her face a bit. He slung his own backpack over his shoulder as Lori smiled at the table, half the table still focused on her and what she'd said and the other half focused on the chaos in the lunchroom that Lori and Leon didn't even seem to notice.

"And now, seeing as it's pretty close for the lunch bell to ring, and considering that school shall be canceled, I think Leon and I shall take our leave," she said as she looked around the group, "Alice, Jasper...Emmett, Edward. Bella. It was nice to meet all of you and I hope to see you all again when school is back in session. Until then, I do hope you all have a nice week."

The cupcakes that had been flying through the air, right in the direction of the table Lori and the rest were at, started to fall from the air. In the blink of an eye, they had all flew right by everyone. Right around Lori as she was standing stock still in the spot she was at, around Leon, and whizzing by the faces of those still sitting at the table, all except for one. All the cupcakes landed, smashing right onto Rosalie and splattering frosting and cake onto her face and in her hair. Every single cupcake missed everyone else and landed right on her, covering her and making her look like a frosting monster.

Lori, seemingly not effected by it, tilted her head to the side thoughtfully and, reaching into one of her pockets, pulled out a handkerchief. Everyone was still as she spoke.

"Oh...Rosalie, dear. You have a little something on your face," she said as she flicked the handkerchief right into the air. It went up a little ways above everyone's heads before fluttering down and landing right on Rosalie's head, "You should clean yourself up....you look a terrible mess~"

And with that, Lori gave a smile and a little giggle. Leon reached down, hooking his arm around Lori's legs and lifting her up in his arms, providing a spot for her to sit. As he walked off, she waved to the stunned group at the table and blew a little kiss in their general direction before Leon opened the lunchroom door, a flurry of wind and snow entering. They walked right out and closed the door behind them, leaving the cafeteria in general chaos and the table they'd been at in utter shock.

School was canceled for the week due to an approaching snowstorm...

**Well, there you have it! The second chapter of Gifted. I hope you all enjoyed it. Fair warning: chapters will get longer as the story goes on and I start getting into detail about Lori and Leon~ Please review and tell me what you think! All ideas and criticism (even the bad ones) are welcome. If I like any ideas I will definitely find a way to stick them in the story. If some things didn't make sense by the way, they will sooner or later. ^^; Thank you all for reading! I very much appreciate it. 3**


End file.
